The Photograph is Proof
by So this is love
Summary: He hadn’t seen or talked to her in fourteen years. They both had gotten married had a couple of kids. But in spite of their friendship, and whirlwind passionate romance neither had bothered to even invite the other to their weddings. oneshot.


**A/N:** _Just a little oneshot I wrote during class. Use your imagination on who exactly the people are. I know whom I had in mind when I wrote it. Read the authors note at the bottom and REVIEW!_

**The Photograph Is Proof**

He hadn't seen or talked to her in fourteen years. They both had gotten married had a couple of kids. But in spite of their friendship, and whirlwind passionate romance; neither had bothered to even invite the other to their weddings. Well, he had to go to hers, but she didn't attend his.

Now he sat in his office, staring at a picture of he and his son Osiris. Oreo, as he liked to be called, had inherited his father's looks completely. Save his eyes, he had his mother's hazel eyes. It was strange, that looking at a picture of his son reminded him of an old love.

A knock on his door interrupted his reminiscing. The heavy oak door swung open to reveal a woman's silhouette. He looked up just as she walked into the light. He knew it was she even before looking. Doing so just confirmed his suspicions. She hadn't aged dramatically, her hair was shorter, and laugh lines creased her beautiful face. She was still as beautiful as ever, she was just as curvy and voluptuous as the day she left him, and she no longer dressed like a saucy woman in her early twenties as she did when they were together. The most considerable difference was the look in her eyes; they held more happiness, laughter, and devotion than he had ever seen when they were together. Or, were they holding those emotions because she was with him tonight? He couldn't say.

She was the first to speak, "I miss you." Her voice was barely a whisper as she set her hands on his desk, leaning forward. Her eyes didn't meet his, he didn't know why. What could she be hiding? He knew why she left before. She was meant to be with the man that had proposed to her, not in some secret relationship that neither person had the courage to confirm. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I know." He replied simply, lifting her chin so their eyes met once more. He stood, and walked around the desk to her. Their eyes searched each other for the answer to an unspoken and perhaps unknown question. Without thinking, his hands snaked around her waist.

A confused expression graced her features for a moment. Only momentarily, though, because she relaxed into the old familiarity of his touch. They stood that way, holding on to one another, the same doubts and wishes going through their minds as the night she had left. For a few brief moments, they were two young kids, finding love in midst of a war and just trying to find where they belong. For a few brief moments, she was 22 again and in love with some one so wrong for her, yet at the same time, so right.

After a time she lifted her head and her lips grazed his cheek and moved to whisper something into his ear. At the last minute, however, she changed her mind and was gone with a pop. A single tear ran down her cheek before she apparated away.

Sighing in frustration, he turned back to his desk only to find a new edition to his multitude of picture frames. She must have left it for him before popping away. Picking it up curiously he smiled. It was a picture of them during their vacation in France. She had told everyone else she was going on vacation for a while with her parents; he said it was for work. It was their last happy time together, before everything had fallen apart. He had taken the picture of them while they kissed. It was his favorite picture of her. She was laughing while he kissed her and protesting the picture half-heartedly. He set the frame to his wedding picture, knowing that he would have to remove it before tomorrow morning. No one could know about his remaining feelings for an old flame.

If the man hadn't been so keen on finding an appropriate hiding place, he would have noticed the letter sticking out the back of the frame. Instead, he put it in a locked desk drawer. Later on from time to time, he would take the picture out and look at it. But he never found the letter…

**A/N:** _You like? Well my friends saw Draco/Ginny and Harry/Hermione. Review and tell me who you pictured! If your lucky I just might tell you who exactly it was about!_


End file.
